The 'Telling Someone You Love Them Patch'
by Deadpan Mage
Summary: My first one-shot! The Title says it all.


**THE 'TELLING SOMEONE YOU LOVE THEM' PATCH**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro happily walked into the Fireside lodge one sunny summer day.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked the troop.

"Trying to pick a patch to earn today," Adyson said.

"Girls, now that Isabella is here, I want to tell you girls something," Ms. Eliza M. Feyersied said.

"What is it Ms. Feyerside?" Isabella asked.

"This!" Eliza said as she pushed a button on a remote.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"Sometimes this thing doesn't work. OK… THIS!" A small platform with a book on it rose dramatically from the floor.

Isabella walked over to the book carefully. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"The book of secret patches!"

There was a collective gasp from the girls.

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"I thought it was just a myth!"

"Girls, girls," Eliza said. "Calm down! Now, Isabella, read patch 42 on page 45."

"The 'Telling Someone you Love them Patch,' given to a Fireside girl who tells her true feelings to the boy she has a crush on.' Ms. Feyersied, I respect you-I really do-but this is CRAZY!" Isabella said.

"Girls, I would NOT show you this if I didn't think you were ready," Eliza said simply.

"She's right chief," Gretchen said.

Isabella sighed.

"OK then, lets do this."

.

Two hours later the girls were at the Fireside Girls stadium, waiting for their crushes.(Isabella to Phineas, Adyson to Django, Ginger to Baljeet, Gretchen to Ferb, Holly to Bobby (the ballpit kid),Katie to Irving, and Milly to Buford-don't ask us why).

Soon the boys came in.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Coming to see why you called us here…," Phineas said.

"Just sit down, its a surprise," Isabella said with a smile. Then she walked backstage were her troop was waiting.

.

Soon the girls came out on stage, lined up so they were in front of their crushes. They all looked at each other, nodded, the music started, and they started singing:

_LA DA DA DA DA DA DA LA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA_

_I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes<br>I'm trying to keep my cool  
>I know it shows<br>I'm staring at my feet  
>My cheeks are turning red<br>I'm searching for the words inside my head  
><em>

Milly jumped off the stage and landed in front of Django

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah  
><em>

Katie jumped off the stage and landed in front of Irving.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say<br>_

Holly jumped off the stage and landed in front of Bobby.

_It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<br>If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care  
><em>

_I'm feeling nervous  
>Trying to be so perfect<br>Cause I know you're worth it  
>You're worth it<br>Yeah _

Gretchen jumped off the stage and landed in front of Ferb.

_If I could say what I want to say  
>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<br>Be with you every night  
>Am I squeezing you too tight<br>If I could say what I want to see  
>I want to see you go down<br>On one knee  
>Marry me today<br>Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
>With these things I'll never say <em>

Ginger jumped off the stage and landed in front of Baljeet.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
>These words keep slipping away<br>I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<br>_

Adyson jumped off the stage and landed in front of Buford.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight  
>If I could say what I want to see<br>I want to see you go down  
>On one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say  
>These things I'll never say <em>

The only girl left on stage was Isabella, and she was looking right at Phineas. She slowly came up to her longtime best friend and crush.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time," she said.

He new just what she meant.

Then, everyone hugged, and the rest is history.

**(A.N.: My first One-Shot, and I liked writing it. Was it Cool?)**


End file.
